Ink Letter
by coulditbeemily
Summary: A Fred Weasley One Shot


**"Ink Letter"**

Anticipation filled my bones as I ran down the corridor. Quickly I dodged behind a statue of an oversized wizard where two very mischievous ginger-headed boys waited for me.

"Did you do it?" They both said, looking at me anxiously.

Smiling, I nodded my head, "Yeah, he should be picking it up in about 15 seconds." Their thin lips curled into a wide smile and peered around the statue.

I just planted the Weasley twin's newest prank that we like to call '_The Exploding Ink Letter'. _Honestly the title says it all and we've just been itching to try it out on someone. Well that someone just happens to be Draco Malfoy. And just as we planned, he walked out of the Slytherin common room at perfect time.

Noticing the letter on the ground with his name fatly written on the front Draco pompously strolled over to it, looked left and then right, and picked the note up.

"Wait for it…" Fred whispered eagerly as Draco gave it a quick inspection, looking over the sides, before deciding whether or not to open it.

A smug smile crossed his lips as Malfoy ripped the seal on the bottom. As soon as the flap was lifted up though, ink came spraying out the parchment and drenched Draco's face and robes.

Unable to contain ourselves, we all burst into laughter. Draco was too upset to hear us, and we were too far away and hidden for him to see us.

"That was perfect you guys!" I said in between giggles.

"Well we do owe it all to you Lucy," Fred stated, standing up.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you thinking this up we would never have had the pleasure of this," George finished, looking up at me.

I blushed a little and smiled, "Awww, you guys are too sweet!"

We quickly slipped out from behind the statue and journeyed back to the Gryffindor common room. Walking through the portrait hole I suddenly remembered something, "Guys! I forgot my bag behind the statue!"

The twins stopped walking and turned around to look at me curiously. "I'll go back with you if you want Luc," Fred offered, setting his own bag down in an empty chair.

"Ok, let's go then!" I held out my arm and waited for Fred to link his elbow with mine. As soon as he did so, we embarked on our miniature quest in finding my bag.

The whole way there I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Even though me and the twins are pretty close, neither of them knew about how much more I liked Fred then George. Actually, the only person that did know was Hermione; but that was only because she was too smart and figured it out on her own.

Soon we both arrived at the place where I left my bag; behind the statue. Thankfully no one saw it so it remained undisturbed and unnoticed. Fred and I walked over to it, both of us laughing together about a joke he just told.

"Let me get it," Fred offered, bending down to pick up the bag that was stuffed to the maximum capacity with books, notes, and quills. He grabbed the strap and picked it up, but it was caught on the bottom of my bag and flipped it over causing all of the contents to slip out and spill all over the floor.

"Oh crap…" I mumbled, putting a hand to my forehead as papers fluttered to the ground.

"Lucy, I am so sorry!" Fred said chuckling as he just started at the mess, not even attempting to help pick it up.

"Oh Fred Weasley, what will I ever do with you?" I sighed crouching down next to him. "Here's an idea, why don't you help me pick all this up, eh?" Fred groaned in protest but decided to help, since it was his fault anyway.

We started with the books, then moved on to the pieces of parchment scattered everywhere. Thankfully none of my ink well's broke, and only one of my quill feathers were bent. Soon Fred and I were almost done, and I felt relieved knowing there wasn't anything embarrassing lurking in my bag. You know, one of those little things that you completely forget about until they pop up at an inconvenient time, like per say, now.

That was, of course, the case until Fred got his hand on a little letter.

"What's this Luc, a love letter?" he teased, holding it up to show me. I instantly recognized it as the one me and Hermione were exchanging the day she found out about my feelings with Fred. Heat rushed to my face.

"Oh, no, ummm… it's nothing. I'll just take that now," I stuttered, growing redder by the minute as I reached for the note.

"So, if it's nothing then you wouldn't mind if I read it?"

"No!"

"Oh, so it must be important," Fred knew that that letter was more than nothing, and knowing the curious boy Fred was he wouldn't rest until he found out what was on it.

"No, it's- it's not," I went into sight panic mode as I backed myself into a corner.

"Well, make up your mind then. Is it nothing or is it something?" Fred looked at me with a wide smile on his face as I just stared back unsure of how to answer. Fred must have gotten tired of waiting for an answer so he started to open the letter himself.

Before I could realize what was going on Fred let out a small yelp and his face was covered in a black liquid. He had this shocked look on his face as he looked at me, then I finally understood what it was, it was ink. I smiled to myself, knowing that Hermione probably bewitched the letter to squirt its ink if it fell into someone else's hands other than ours.

"That's what you get Fred Weasley for sticking your nose into other people's business."


End file.
